Danny Phantom vs The Masters of evil
by CyberActors15
Summary: Two new half human half ghosts and an old face come to Amity Park. With Most of Danny's villains joining into a team and his secret out will he be able to stop The Masters of Evil with his new friends.
1. Chapter 1 Danny Fenton Danny Phantom Duh

Chapter 1 Danny Fenton Danny Phantom Duh

So at Casper High there was a new student, he was pretty much liked by everyone, Sam thought he would be another air headed jock that everybody loves so she tried to avoid him. Danny just didn't even notice since he was happy with all the friends he had. But Tucker was trying to find a way for this new kid to like him so he would become popular. This kid Cameron was liked by the teachers, students and Sam's Parents. Cameron was wearing a blue shirt that green lightning on the front and red fire on the back, Black jeans with a silver chain on them. He also had black hair braided in cornrows and silver eyes. With his dark skin his look became perfect and made the girls like him more. On the day he had arrived he saw Dash about to stuff Danny into his locker. Cameron saw this and ran towards Dash. Danny thought he was going to help dash force Danny into the locker.

"Dash, what the hell are you doing to Danny?" Cameron asked as he picked up Dash making him let go of Danny and threw him into an open locker at the other side of the hall way. "Leave this kid alone he never did anything wrong to you." At this point Danny was shocked at what just happened a popular kid had stood up for him and through Dash Baxter in a locker. "Th-thanks, I guess"

"No Prob. Let's go to the Cafeteria your friends will probably be looking for you." Cameron said with a smile on his face. They were sitting at a table with Tucker and Sam. Danny had explained what had happened to his friends as Sam just looked shocked at him then her expression changed to an untrusted look while Tucker was so damn happy. Cameron noticed Sam's stare. "Don't worry Sam I'm not the kinda guy who think of you guys as geeks and I'm not pranking you I just really like you guys. Your three are my heroes." He said loud enough for only the three to hear. "And if you want to know why you guys are my heroes. It's because Danny you turning into Danny Phantom to spot all those guys, Tucker you using your tech to hack and fight Skulker and Sam you are the brains of the operation you are the smartest you make sure these two don't get to cocky you make sure Danny has Backup. And your determination is one of your best qualities.

The Trio Stared at the new kid. After a while of painful silence. Danny finally said "B-but h-how did y-you know."

"Please Danny Fenton, Danny Phantom Duh, it's not rocket science I can't believe no one thought of how you have the same name."

"Lots if People have the same name" Sam said.

"The same Age"

"Lots of people have the same age"

"The Same Hair Style"

"Well he is right Danny is the only one with that hair." Tucker Said

"And the Same Voice. It's not Rocket science." Once again everyone looked at him. Then Cameron's Phone rang. He pulled out a Blackberry Bold. "Yello, He, yeah it's good for you to come now." Just then Danielle Phantom flew out of the floor at high fived Cameron. Now the rest of the Trio were completely speechless.


	2. Chapter2Danny Fenton Danny Phantom Duh 2

Chapter 2 Danny Fenton Danny Phantom Duh (part 2)

Danny didn't know if this was some weird crazy dream. **"This must be a dream"** He thought. Then he believed that this was a dream because of the fact that a cool kid stood up for him, knew he was Danny Phantom and was friends with Dani Phantom (his "cousin" for those of you who don't know). So since this was a dream he did what he was never able to do in the real world. He grabbed Sam and kissed her. While he did that Tucker was utterly shocked. Danielle was smirking like she knew this would happen soon. And Sam Blushed a bright red colour that would have made any one think she was a tomato.

Cameron looked at him then at Danielle then back at him. "Yo Danny this ain't a dream Dani Phantom is really here I really exist and you really just kissed Sam."

All the colour Drained from Danny's face as he herd Cameron say those dreadful words. And finally Tucker had an emotion and he grinned widely. Then he started laughing.

"I knew it, you like Sam and by the expression on Sam's face, she likes you too." He was laughing so much that he fell off the chair he was sitting on and started squirming on the floor.

Danielle changed the subject quickly. "So um hi Danny, Sam, Tucker Cameron here was able to fix me up when he found me in the ghost Zone. So now if I wanted I could attack Danny and not start melting."

Danny finally went out of his Shock and noticed that Sam was still sitting next to him so she did not find the kiss weird or awkward but she looked like she enjoyed it or since him and Tucker, Dani and Jazz where her only friends she did not want to leave them and be alone. Then his mind clicked. "Wait he found you in the ghost Zone how and how did he fix you?"

Cameron just smiled at his question then put his hand out in front of them and Just then a green orb of ecto energy spired to life in his hands. And he did a smile at the four kids next to him.

Jazz was having a good day so far. She had gotten straight A's for all her tests she was told she was going to get a few awards at prize giving. James Blue had asked her out while she was walking to the Cafeteria. Then she saw something lift her mood more. She saw Dash about to throw Danny into his locker then that new kid Cameron or Chris or something with a C in it save Danny by throwing Dash into his Locker. **"It's nice to see a new kid who is also popular standing up for Danny"** She thought. **"Yeah I know it is but listen hate to ruin your day but get Valarie Grey and put on the head phones in your locker if you want to help Danny." **A voice said in her head and she knew something was about to happen so she ran and found Valarie and she had to convince her to come with her. After that she went to her locker and picked up two head phones in her locker and activated them.

"**Don't worry Sam I'm not the kinda guy who think of you guys as geeks and I'm not pranking you I just really like you guys. Your three are my heroes."**

Jazz and Valarie where listening to a conversation. It sounded like that new kid was talking to Sam, Tucker and Danny.

"**And if you want to know why you guys are my heroes. It's because Danny you turning into Danny Phantom to spot all those guys, Tucker you using your tech to hack and fight Skulker and Sam you are the brains of the operation you are the smartest you make sure these two don't get to cocky you make sure Danny has Backup. And your determination is one of your best qualities."**

Jazz and Valarie heard this and Valarie suddenly looked sick. "Oh My Gosh I tried to waste Danny." She whispered fearfully, "I am such a bad person and he still wants to be my friend" During this painful silence Jazz and Valarie walked into the cafeteria where they saw the four teens. And then the silence ended.

"**B-but h-how did y-you know."**Danny's voice managed to say

"**Please Danny Fenton, Danny Phantom Duh. It's not rocket science…"**

Jazz and Valarie where so shocked. Jazz because someone else new about Danny Fenton being Danny Phantom. Valarie because of all the times she said she hated the "ghost punk" tried to waste him and had almost come close. Like one week ago when he found Phantom flying over the city and she nearly killed him. No wonder Danny was in crouches the day after. And what shocked the girls more is when Danny kissed Sam and Valarie felt her heart sink. And then from where they were standing they could see a green orb appear in that new kids hands. Then he turned his head towards them and gestured them to come to come to the table.

Sam didn't know whether she should throw her fork at this kid or to be afraid of him.

"Sam you don't need to throw a fork at me and you don't need to fear me." Cameron said. He could clearly tell she was angry at him for telling Jazz and Valarie to eavesdrop on their conversation. And plus that Valarie knew Danny's secret.

"How did you know what I was thinking?" she said clearly taken back by what he had said. Cameron sighed and looked at her. **"You know all ghosts can have all these cool abilities Danny even has this but he doesn't know how to use Telepathy. But mine is not that good because I am Half Ghost." **He smirked at them although it was for Sam he sent it to everyone.

Tucker looked at him. "Wait you are half ghost how I thought Danny and Vlad where the only ones."

Cameron look at the others and said "Well there have been others see my great Granddad was half ghost and Tucker's great granddad's brother then he married my great grandmother and they had a kid who married Tuckers granduncle then they had my mom who married a ghost named Clockwork, who had me." At that moment Sam and Tucker looked scared but Danny looked like he was sick.

"Clockwork is your Dad!" Danny Said.

"Yeah," He replied. "But that is not why I am here listen you know Dan Plasmius well he's back and he started a group called the Masters of Evil. So far he Has Vlad, Skulker, Walker, Ember, Spectra, The Box Ghost, Technus, Lunch Lady, Fright night, Undergrowth, Pariah Dark and Freakshow." And Valarie was the first to react. "What do you mean Vlad, Who is Vlad?"

Dani said everything briefly after that "Vlad Masters, also Vlad Plasmius, my dad slash creator, owner of plenty of companies and is the jerk who told you to start hunting Danny." And then simultaneously a blue streak came out of Danny's, Danielle's and Cameron's mouth.

"Whoa that is a lot of ghosts coming but I can't fight them when they are so many my secret will be blown."

Cameron looked at him and said "Well I don't care if people know I'm Phantom Flare. And Guys I will need your help Sam, Tucker, Red Huntress, Jazz, Danielle Phantom and Danny Phantom. Stop hiding guys here take my bag it's got a lot of Ghost hunting equipment." He handed them the bag. They all stared at him. "What The Fentons and Vlad aren't the only ones who Make Ghost hunting equipment." Just then a hole was blasted through the ceiling and The Masters of Evil Flew in lead by Dark Danny who smirked when he saw the teens and Dani.

Then Cameron jumped out of his seat and ran towards the ghosts. "Spectral Energy!" He yelled. Then two Silver Rings appeared diagonally around him and turned anti-clockwise. Then his shirt turned silver with a Gold F on the middle and grew longer with gold stripes down the Side. Then his cornrows turned into golden and red flames still like cornrows. His Jeans turned into Silver with Gold stripes down the side. Then his gloves where bright red and set ablaze with white Flames, his eyes became red with silver pupils. And red and gold Headphones appeared around his neck. Everyone saw this and looked shocked. Then a Silver Ecto ball appeared in his hand as he flew up and blasted it at Dark Danny. But he made a shield and deflected it.

"Yo I could use some help here!"

Then out of nowhere a 10 big ecto blasts 10 small ecto blasts a pink ecto blast and small lasers fired and hit the Masters of Evil.

Everyone looked at where they came from only to find Danny, Dani, Sam, Tucker, Jazz and Valarie.

"I'm going ghost!" Danny Shouted before the two white rings appeared and he turned into Danny Phantom. Then The Same Thing Happened with Danielle. The Valarie's suit grew on her. And Sam, Tucker and Jazz took out more weapons.

"Team Phantom let's go!" Danny shouted before flying strait for his enemies.


	3. Chapter 3 Not all Ghosts are evil

Chapter 3: Not all Ghosts are evil

At Casper High the students where all shocked and scared out of their skins. As the walls started to crumble and the evil ghosts where blasted around. Cameron saw the destruction that was happening so he flew to Danny.

"Yo Danny I'm gonna need you to do your ghost wail to clear the ghosts out of the school."

Danny nodded and he was about to do it when Cameron cut him off.

"Wait man. Let me lend you some of my energy and when I say so you do it."

"Wait how will…" Danny began to ask but then Phantom Flare flew into to him. But he didn't feel over shadowed but more powerful but also fearful as a painful memory played in his mind.

**Vlad Masters Came with the ghost Gauntlets and stuck them into the teen. He let out a yelp as he felt the claws look for Danny Phantom inside him. And then the ghost came out on the claws.**

**But then ghost instinct took over. That man, Vlad Masters caused the ghost pain so the Ghost felt the need to show him how it felt.**

**But Poor Vlad had not noticed it and we was blasted in the stomach. Then Phantom picked up the gauntlets and stuck them into the man and pulled out Plasmius. Showing him the pain but then the teenage curiosity took over and he tried to over shadow the older ghost. But something went wrong the emotions they were both feeling broke something In Danny Phantom and reawakened a painful Memory in Plasmius. And as the ghosts fused, all the poor teen could do was watch as his mistake might have just killed both of them.**

**Next thing that happened Danny Found himself in the Ghost Zone, as one of the ghosts that used to be human he was now 100% ghost. But Vlad was still alive that's why he was not in the ghost Zone yet.**

**Danny felt so bad that he flew away to find his now Ghost friends and family.**

Danny noticed that he was silver and he told himself to get a grip.

"**Danny that must have been painful but remember it hasn't happened and it won't happen. And now use the Wail."** Cameron's voice Rang in his head.

"Okay then let's go!" Danny Said taking a deep breath in**.**

Dani felt Danny's power spike up and that it was going to come from his mouth so she used the new skill she had just learned. She focused on everyone in the school who weren't ghosts and she made them all appear behind Danny while a golden ghost shield appeared around them all. And she turned back to her human form

And then Danny let the Wail go but it wasn't green this time, it was silver.

As the Masters of evil where getting hit but the wail Dark Danny tried to get closer so he could stop the energy but he noticed that the energy was to strong so he flew back with the others into the ghost portal that had just opened.

Danny then Floated down and then turned back into his human form and then Cameron flew out of him. And he turned back into his human form.

"Damn I am exhausted." Danny said

"Not me I still got energy." Cameron stated. Then he looked at the school that had just collapsed around them. "I can fix this" he said to the teachers nervously.

Back in the Ghost Zone, on a small island, Dark Danny was grumbling to himself. Then Vlad walked up to him.

"So what now? Daniel has obviously got some new friends with some very painful gear. And apparently he has the help of a half ghost I created and another half ghost whom I have never heard of before today." He stated clearly irritated "And you a ghost I have never heard of until one week ago when you recruited me for this mission!" Vlad knew that this ghost would never tell him about himself but Vlad knew he had to figure out about this ghost and why he had a grudge against Daniel.

"First of all the new ghost is not a halfa like you. He is a DemiGhost. He is the son of a Ghost God and one who can control time for that matter but he is also the son of a halfa female." Vlad looked stunned at what he was just told it made sense why that child was so powerful. But Vlad knew that it would be pointless to go on so he went to talk to Dan's wife or girlfriend or best friend or whatever she was to him. She looked a little like that goth girl Daniel talked to but she also looked a bit like Maddie. She was in the same type of jumpsuit just it was black and purple. Her eyes where soulless and red like their leader's was, her face and hair resembled the goth girls face except the fact that her pony tail was a flame like Embers. She had Auburn streaks in her hair and she seemed to have the same smile as Maddie just more of an evil one. Plus she had the goth's boots. If Vlad didn't know better he would have thought it was a mix between Maddie and Samantha just as a ghost.

"May you please tell me some of the Important things about your boyfriend over there?"

"What do you want to know?" She snapped. She seemed to have a strong dislike for Vlad. Her dislike for him was at the same level of hatred that he got from Maddie and Samantha.

"Well it's about my employer. A tiny bit of his background, where he came from, why he is so familiar to me and maybe what his name is."

"I have nothing to say to you Plasmius." Then she walked away hatefully. And she muttered under her breath. "Crazy fruit loop like I'll tell him anything about Dan."

Back in Amity Park the two "best" Ghost hunters arrived at Casper High and they saw a Ghost flying around the ruins school. The Fentons quickly got out of their van and got their ghost equipment. They quickly ran and jumped the ghost. They blasted lasers at him and he saw them coming so he quickly turned around and flew the other way. Jack took out a new invention called the Fenton Hawk. A large Robotic Hawk that had the ability to grab any ghost with their talons and suck the ecto-energy from a ghost leaving it vulnerable to be dissected molecule by molecule. And the hawk launched and grabbed the ghost. It started sending sparks of electricity through the ghost as he yelled in pain.

"Bonus" Yelled Jack "Not only does it suck them dry but it also puts an electric charge of pain through their ghostly bodies." He was really proud about this. And then the Fenton hawk placed the teen ghost down but kept it's talons around the ghost's neck. And Maddie took out another new weapon called the ecto-De-Stabilizer. And before she was going to de-stabilize the ghost her son stopped in front of her.

"Mom Dad Stop!" The teen yelled.

Jack looked surprised at his son. "Sorry Danny. But it's our job to take care of evil spooks that can hurt people."

"But he's my friend you can't just waste him like he's some piece of garbage."

"Of course we can sweetie. And besides why would a ghost make friends with a human all they want to do is chase and haunt us." Maddie said frowning that her boy just called a spook his friend.

**Oh Man their gonna kill him… unless.**

"I'm going ghost!"

The twin white rings appeared around Danny's waist and flew up his body and turned Fenton into Phantom. And his parents gasped. And gave him enough time to faze Cameron out of the Ghost trap his parents had him trapped in and the hawk turned from the size of a giant killer bird to the size of a normal bird then it folded into a box.

Danny's parents were shocked at what had just happened. The Mrs Fenton was the first to react.

"You turned my Baby boy into a ghost. You mutilated freak." She yelled taking out the new weapon that destroys ghosts instantly. Called the Fenton Ghost Evaporator. Firing at him.

"Whoa. Uh Time Out!" Said Cameron before he was about to get turned into a pile of goop. "I am so happy I'm Clockwork's kid. Dad I know you can hear me so thanks for… you know… with my mom." He let out a sigh before going to the bullet and destroying it.

"Okay. How does it go oh yeah, time in."

Everyone looked shocked at what just happened The kid had said Time Out and a purple flash appeared around him and now the bullet was destroyed and so was the gun and Phantom Flare was sitting on a table, eating a pizza slice, next to Danny and his friends and cousin.

"You know not all ghosts are evil. In fact you guys will be ghosts in over 60 years. On a planet named Spectral. And plus You almost killed me." He said with slight irritation. "You would have been charged with murder actually you could be charged with attempted murder but I won't let that happen cause that will be what Dan Plasmius wants. And giving him what he wants is always a bad thing. Oh really going for the hawk again and what the spectre Deflector with the ecto swords. Please leave the drama for Mr Lancer's class."

"Mom, Dad chill he's with us and technically you guys gave me ghost powers." Danny said then he looked around seeing that the whole school and surrounded around them "Can we have a lil privacy here."

"Oh I'll handle that. Time out." Cameron said while clicking his fingers.

And everyone looked around for where they were seeing that they instantly disappeared in a purple light. All that was left was a note.

At Fenton Works the Family appeared and they saw Phantom Flare float onto the couch and turn into Cameron and Pass out. **And before you guys say anything let me just say that freezing time twice in the same day takes a lot of energy out of me. Also lending energy to Danny for him to do his most powerful move.**

Danny's Parents looked at Cameron then back at Danny.

He sighed. "You guys might want to sit for this, remember when you built the first portal last year well there was an accident and…" Danny Started telling parents the story of Danny Phantom


	4. Chapter 4 The new ghost girl in town

Chapter 4: The new ghost girl in town

Once the school had been rebuilt Tucker continued to mock Sam that her and Danny where dating. Then it hit Dani. "Hey Sam how come you never did anything about Danny's kiss?"

"Well my friendship with Danny is too important to ruin over him showing his affection for me." Sam said

"But everyone knows you like Danny." Tucker suggested.

Sam felt a tugging felling at the back of her head. "Everyone knows except Danny." She snapped back. Then noticing what she said she slapped her head. "Cameron get out of my head!" she yelled out. Then the teen flew in from the ceiling and so did Danny.

"Sup guys oh and Sam watch the language you utter in your head drop the F-bomb on me."Cameron said slightly annoyed. "Oh and now that Danny knows I'm gonna use my telepathy to make you two ask what's on your minds."

Instantly Danny and Sam both asked each other out. And without Cameron's they both said yes.

And Tucker had just pulled out his PDA and recorded everything and sent the video through the school to every ones email to, the TVs in the school and on the school radio.

But then the romance was broken when the blue streak came out of all three half ghost's mouths. "Guys there's a ghost here somewhere. Let's go find it." Cameron said. Then he smiled recognising the ghost signature. "No prob guys I got this one." Then he quickly flew away. And Jazz noticed the look on his face. As Danny was about to go help Jazz put her arm on her little brother's shoulder stopping him.

"Jazz I…"

"Danny the ghost is a girl ghost who he defiantly has a crush on. Let him handle this. You should have seen the look on his face it's the same look you gave Sam when we met her."

And Danny then understood. "Well we can't just stand here lets go see his girlfriend."

On the roof Phantom Flare flew through the roof and turned human looking for the specific ghost. He was then tackled from behind in a huge hug. Once the hug was let go he looked behind him, and there standing in her human looking form (fact she is a shape shifting ghost) a white girl with red hair and brown eyes. She was wearing a pink t-shirt with a yellow smiley face on her shirt. And she was wearing your typical teenage girl blue jeans and white girl shoes.

"Krista! Sweet you're here. It's been like 2 weeks… Okay guys stop being invisible and come out right now. Okay wanna play hard ball let's play." Cameron Said. **"Okay Krista go to the middle of this building and go dragon on them" **Cam said through his head into hers. Then she turned into a large pink dragon and shot intangible fire onto the middle of the building. And screams where herd.

"Oh jeez drama queens that's intangible flames they can't hurt you." Cameron said. Danny and his friends became visible. They looked at the dragon shape shift into her human looking form.

"Hi I'm Krista and yes this is what I looked like before I died." Krista said.

"3…2…" Cameron counted down.

"Wait what" They all said in union.

"Okay see when people die they go into the ghost Zone to a place named Spectral, that's where everyone goes. Even bad people. Just the really bad people get put in the Spectral Negative Zone. So yeah I met Hitler." Krista said

"But not all ghosts can go there. Only specific ghosts can go there." Cameron Said.

"But then how did you get to go there if you know about it as well?" Sam asked curious.

"I am one of the ghost types that can go there. See I am a DemiGhost." Cameron said. Krista smiled knowing that she would hear the story again.

"What is a DemiGhost?" Dani Asked.

"You know in Greek mythology when gods used to come down to Earth and have kids? Well there is not mythology without a little bit of truth see there are God Ghosts. There are ones for the elements and for other great powers in the universe. Like Clockwork Master of Time, or Helios Master of the Flame. So they come to Earth, Spectral, or go to any random ghosts in the Ghost Zone and desire their own personal needs and wants. So my dad, my mom then DemiGhost son." Cameron Explained.

"So Clockwork is a god. But wait when I first met him he told me his employers told him to kill me." Danny said.

"Oh the observants. Well, see they are insanely smart. They were the first DemiGhosts. See the First Ghost God or should I say Goddess was Iris goddess of Order. She had all the abilities that the others have but he greedy brother decided hey why not I hate my sister so why not use blood blossoms to kill her. And he did that exact thing. So Iris was weakened so she sent her power into her children so they could watch over the world but her brother intervened again. The observants where supposed to get all the power. But they didn't so the power was spread to the ghosts that would protect the realm. And they became the gods. And Iris almost died but the ghosts who got her powers saved her life and kept her from dying. So yeah the observants made sure the whole universe was safe." Cameron explained.

"Wow." Said Sam.

"Just." Said Tucker.

"Wow." Said Danny.

"Yo guys can we go back inside of the school now seeing that there is no evil ghost around?" Cameron asked.

Danny and Sam went on their date but Danny was too nervous to go alone so he got Tucker to ask out Valarie so they all went on a double date. They went to a dance club for kids, and Cameron had found a way to block out Danny's ghost sense from sensing him, Dani and Krista. So Cameron had overshadowed the DJ while Krista used her shape shifting powers to look like someone else who was dancing while Dani invisibly videoed the event for Jazz and Danny's Parents. But it was going really badly and boringly. Danny accidently poured coke on Sam's boots when he thought he saw Dani and Tucker had slipped on the coke that Danny had spilt and he fell into Valarie.

"Guys at this rate they will have broken up by the end of the next song." Krista said.

"What we need is romantic music." Dani suggested.

"Don't worry I know how to set the mood. Check it out" Cameron said proudly then he went to the DJ Set and started rapping. "Get it get it get it get it get it get get it girl get get get get get get get it girl get it get it get it get it get it get get it girl get get get get get get get it girl take her take her to the floor show her show her how you roll drop it drop it drop it low, drop it.."

"Whoa Cameron. Not that mood." Dani Said. "Krista you can sing right? Then you set the proper mood."

Then the idea came to Krista she gave the Cameron the Song she wanted to sing.

"A dream like this not something you wish for,  
a dream like this not something you ask for,  
when it's a gift worth taking a chance for,  
then this is something you dance for..." she started.

"Sam will you dance with me." They heard Danny say.

Sam accepted the dance and went and started dancing with Danny. She looked into his eyes and he looked into hers they were drawing closer for a kiss when a Green Ghostly Wail appeared sending them back. (For those of you who were expecting them to kiss sorry but I am not the kind of person to put romantic scenes in my stories so sorry)

They looked up and saw Dan Plasmius floating there. Then the DJ changed the song to a nice cool electrifying mix to suit the moment.

"Let me guess so embraced in the moment that you didn't notice the blue streak come out of your mouth. That happened to me before. Oh and I'd like you to meet my girlfriend Sam Phantom." Dark Danny said.

Danny looked shocked and Sam looked disgusted.

As it looked that Dark Danny had not got rid of all his painful human emotions he still liked Sam and he had cloned her and also his mom because of the Plasmius side of him.

"Oh so that is what my human counterpart looks like such a shame really." Dark Sam said.

"What do you mean such a shame?" Sam said angrily as she took out the new Fenton weapon. The Fenton/Phantom (a machine that puts the wearer in a ghost suit and gives them the powers of Danny Phantom) she activated it and a Danny Phantom like suit appeared on her. With a mask and it glowed white.

While Danny turned into his ghost form.

Then Tucker took out some Fenton guns and Valarie activated her ghost hunting suit.

"Don't think I forgot about you two. Tucker Phantom and Dark Huntress come out here." Then the former ghost form of Tucker appeared and he looked even more powerful and Dark Huntress was practically Valarie in her ghost hunting uniform with ghost powers. One trait which all these villains had in common was that they all looked 10 years older than their good child forms.

They all did the same move creating a Ghostly Wail and sending it towards the four teens. But before it could reach them Cameron jumped out of the DJ and created a large shield in front of his friends. Then he turned into Phantom Flare. Then Dani Phantom came and tackled the four evil ghosts then a giant ghostly green anaconda came and wrapped around them then she turned back into her true form and threw a large plasma blast at them.

Then the ghost shield went down Danny took this as a good chance to tackle his enemy. But something told him to make a surprise attack. So when he flew forward towards Dark Danny he instead turned intangible and flew through Dark Danny and attacked Tucker Phantom. When Tucker saw this he took out several of the Fenton weapons. First he strapped the Spectre Deflector on the jumped and attacked Dan Plasmius electrocuting him.

Sam and Valarie caught on to the plan and Sam flew and punched Dark Huntress while Valarie few up and hit Sam Phantom with her board.

Tucker knew he had to take care of Dan so Krista cam to help him out.

"Krista I need you to turn me intangible and fly me into Dan." Tucker said to the ghost girl.

"Got it" Krista said as she flew into Tucker without getting affected by the Spectre deflector. Then Tucker started glowing white and then he/she flew into Dark Danny then he flew out without the Spectre Deflector. Dark Danny started going through a mass amount of pain.

Then Dani flew to her cousin that was taking care of Tuck Phantom. Tuck was shooting plasma rays at the two halfas. Danny created a shield to protect him and his cousin.

"Dani go distract him and when I give you the signal unleash the most powerful move you got directly at him." Danny instructed.

Then Dani flew towards the other ghost. And started attacking hi, then Tucker Phantom got hit with a giant snowball and froze. Danny then fired a plasma ray at Tucker Phantom that broke the ice.

Then Dani flew above Tuck Phantom then she created spectral energy in her hand then it turned into a green bolt of lightning. Then she fired it at Tucker Phantom who then fell in the middle of four Danny Phantoms.

Then they all breathed in and each let out a Ghostly Wail. Then Tuck Phantom fell down unconscious.

A Ring of silver spectral fire formed around Dark Huntress and Sam Phantom, Valarie and Sam and Phantom Flare. Sam and Phantom Flare shot ecto blasts while Valarie shot anti-ecto blasts at the evil ghosts.

"**Guys we have to get them to chase us so let's get outta here."** Cameron said telepathically to the two girls. "Yo ghost chicks catch un if you can if you can!" Cameron yelled. Then he and Sam flew through the roof. Then Valarie Flew out of the doors. Then the two ghost females flew after them. And they started flying after the girls.

As the Dark Huntress got close to Sam, Phantom Flare appeared and grabbed the evil ghost and threw her towards Valarie who was getting chased by Sam Phantom. Valarie then saw her evil counterpart and she turned intangible and the ghost flew through her and hit Sam Phantom. Then Phantom Flare flew out of Valarie and joined with the clone that was with Sam. And as they started getting up Sam created a ball of Ice and Cameron created a ball of flames and hit the two ghosts and made earth around them.

"C'mon guys lets go back to the others." Sam said and they flew back to their friends and as they got there with the captives Skulker appeared shot a grenade at the heroes. Took the villains and then opened a ghost portal and flew back in and only now the ghost sense went off.

"Great there go our captives." Danny said then he noticed something. "So Dani, Krista and Cameron how did you know that we would need help?" he asked.

"Um you know um in a parallel um time line that um actually happened the ghosts were uh to powerful for you yeah. And they end up wasting you guys so we uh came and corrected the time line." Cameron said nervously.

"Wait I thought you said using you Time travelling powers wasted a lot of your energy and they was you were fighting just now was like you had a lot of energy." Sam said.

"Oh look at the time we gotta go." Dani said quickly as they turned invisible and flew away.


End file.
